Marquis of Zi Jin
Description (Deceased R=754) The Marquis of Zi Jin - 'Died from injuries inflicted by Xue Tan Lang. His chest was pierced and his heart, and lungs, and parts of his internal organs were destroyed. (R=754) '''Demon King Form '(Actually he's still a prince of the Demon Abyss): * The Marquis of Zi Jin’s body instantly grew larger as bones and scales continuously sprouted in large numbers. Giant wings, bent horns and talons extended from his body. Within a minute, the Marquis of Zi Jin had transformed into a Demon Prince whose entire body was burning with the black flames of hell. His height was still shorter than Demon King Ha Xin, but he was taller than the Blood Scythe Demon by two meters, having a body that was seven meters tall. He can breathe out demonic flames. (R=?) Like all Demon Kings, he has the Innate inherent skill to control space. (R=148) '''Human Form: * A tall imposing middle-aged man with a power that seemed to belong to a god. He had a haughty look, with a gaze as sharp as spears. He's gay. '''He actually agreed with the mysterious beautiful lady’s words, nodding. “That’s right, I actually like handsome guys." (R=148) '''Grimoire: Platinum Grimoire *** TN > Shiro: Uhh, some of you might notice that I sometimes use Zhi Jin Kingdom then I used Zi Jin Kingdom, Marquis of Zhi Jin/'Marquis of Zi Jin', Great Emperor of Zhi Wei/'Great Emperor of Zi Wei'. The correct one is actually ‘Zi’ not ‘Zhi’, but I’ve always thought it was Zhi… Gonna change it from this chapter onwards *** History Shun Tian, the Marquis of Zi Jin was originally the sixth prince of Zi Jin. However, after the battle for the throne of Zi Jin, the emperors of the three great countries came together to give him the unique title of “The Marquis of Zi Jin”. Battle Record: 1328 big and small battles. During the battle for God's ruins, he dies at the hands of Xue Tan Lang. (R=754) Innate Inherent Skills Control Domain of Power: 'He can control space for at least three hours, and his control scope is at least one kilometer in diameter. (R=148) Prerequisite for 'Teleportation skill. Teleportation: 'Immediate movement, disappearing from one place and then appearing immediately in another. (R=148) 'Control is Required to learn this skill. '''Using Innate Qi he first has to create a sphere of space. Then he must allow the space to take a physical form of a vortex, a passageway (Space Vortex). He then steps into the Space Vortex to teleport. All Demon Kings (and apparently Demon Princes) have the same Innate inherent skill, and that is the ability to control space. He had to train for many years before he could even learn this teleportation skill. He even spent a full 50 years to train before finally having such mastery in teleportation today. (R=153) '''Other Skills Blow Palm Heavy Palm Beasts Freakish dog-like beast: Silver-Rank, Level 6. Flaming strengthening-type / Special-type demonic flames. It has a human body, ox legs, bat wings, and red eyes that flicker with bloodthirst. It looked extremely ugly. When summoned, it immediately kneels in front of the Marquis of Zhi Jin, to offer its most respectful loyalty to its master. However, it seemed to have a little bit of intelligence. It knew how to use a giant sword. Wears a set of blue battle armor. (R=146) * Weapon: A giant sword. (R=146) ** [Innate] Battle Skill: Whirlwind Blade: ''' A martial art technique * '''Equipment: Wears a set of blue battle armor. (R=146) . Blood Scythe Demon: Gold-Rank, Level 7. Size: Five meters tall. (Deceased and eaten by Yue Yang's Little Thorny Flower Demoness R=153) *'Weapon: ' Burning Blood Scythe: Ignites in flames (R=148) Equipment Platinum Grimoire Demonic Whip Demon King’s Trident:''' clad in the black flames of hell, holding a terrifying amount of demonic qi '''Golden Headband Category:Grimoire owner Category:Zi Jin empire Category:Demon Category:Demon King Category:Deceased